


No Control

by StarbucksTumblr



Series: Control Series [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksTumblr/pseuds/StarbucksTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season One:</p><p>Escaping from Charlotte, NC, Adelle ends up Beacon Hills. She planned on having a normal Freshman year- free of catty hormonal teenagers like Suzanne Liacson. However, that plan goes down the drain when she meets Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

I hid behind the tree as the Beacon Hills, Police Officers gather together on the dirt road. At their sides, K-9's bark and whine, pulling their leashes taut.

 

I squeeze my eyes shut, and hold my breath as one by one, the officers click on flashlights and wait for the signal. Seconds later, a dozen streaks of light tear through the shadowy woods.

 

A deep rumbling growl tears it's way through the night, and I jump in fear.

 

_He's back_

_No no no._

 

I tightened my fist and dash through the woods, leaves fly in my face as I burst thorough the giant bush. The growling gets closer, and I go faster.

 

Up ahead is a cliff, that offers me a sweet escape. I come to a quick halt, and glance back at him.

 

Taking a deep breath I take few steps back and jump.

 

Looking up I see him with the same sadistic smirk on his face.

 

**_"You should've stayed dead"_ **


End file.
